


Она держит под языком тайну ее боли, как капсулу с ядом

by moody_flooder



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Она держит под языком тайну ее боли, как капсулу с ядом

Она держит под языком тайну ее боли, как капсулу с ядом.  
Они живут в охотничьем домике у реки, куда их завез мужичонка с проплешиной, как у чучела. Они убили его, а труп спрятали в каморке - пока пахнет не очень сильно.  
Ямато вытряхивает из босоножек вездесущий речной песок. Коя поневоле улыбается и трет виски: возможно, сегодня им еще не придется бежать, хотя - это чудо, что Нагиса-сенсей их еще не нашла.  
\- Давай сегодня я поволнуюсь за нас двоих, а ты пока отдохнешь, тебе ведь нельзя волноваться, - шепчет Ямато измазанным малиной ртом. - А вечером я пирог испеку...  
С серебряной тарелки нового дня они едят свою рыбу фугу.


End file.
